Life Changed By One Night
by ashes of roses1
Summary: Life in Harmony, Maine seems peaceful and serene until the events of one night rock two of its families to the core. Will love beat all boundaries in its path, including a tragedy that ties two of its citizens together yet forces them apart?
1. Chapter 1

****

"Life changed by one night"

Explanation of the story:

I know Kay's real name is Kathleen Elizabeth Bennett, but in this fic her name is Katie Bennett. Only Miguel refers to her as Kay. 

Katie has never told Miguel how she feels about him.

Miguel and Charity have been going out for almost four years. 

The truth came out about John's paternity, but it still affects Grace. She still is in love with David Hastings, first husband or not. 

Noah has returned from college and lives and works in Harmony. He is dating Whitney Russell. 

Hank is going out with Gwen Hotchkiss. 

Ivy is still in love with Sam Bennett. She had nothing to do with the whole mess of David being "Grace's first husband." David did that on his own. 

Prologue:

I know one may be quick to judge

How life can be completely changed

By one night

But what is life in the first place?

It is a set of nights

One of them may weigh more heavily

Than others

That night weighed greatly 

On the heart, the mind

The soul.

It was a night

Never to be forgotten

In the lives of many.

* Now on to the story! *

Chapter 1:

Katie "Kay" Bennett was in her family's kitchen on a Saturday morning, eating breakfast by herself. Hank was at work as was her father. Jessica and Noah were still asleep while her mother was probably tending to the gift shop she owned. It was 10:30 am. Katie had nothing planned for the day, which was pretty unusual of her since she was the kind of person who always knew what she wanted to do. 

Just then Katie's cousin, Charity Standish came down the stairs into the kitchen at the exact same time that Charity's boyfriend, Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald entered the house through the unlocked back door. 

"Hey," he nodded towards Katie before going over to his girlfriend and giving her a quick peck on the lips. 

"Hi, Miguel," Katie brightened just at seeing him standing before her.

"I didn't expect you here so early, Miguel," Charity said as he kissed her. "I thought we were going to the picnic later on."

"We are," he responded. "But I wanted to see you now."

Charity didn't know what to say. Earlier on in their relationship, she would have loved to hear him say things like that. It used to make her day. But now? Well, she didn't know how she felt exactly. Sure she still cared deeply for Miguel, but she was wondering how much can you love a person if you were disappointed to see them here when they didn't have to be? 

"Oh, that's sweet, Miguel," she forced out. 

"You guys are going on a picnic?" Katie asked the couple standing before her, popping Charity's bubbles of thoughts. 

"Yeah, why?" Miguel asked her curiously.

"I hear it's going to rain today. And tomorrow." came Katie's bored reply. She stared at the two people in front of her. Miguel looked disappointed. Katie detected a look of relief cross Charity's face, which instantly made her incredulous. What does that look mean? Katie wondered to herself. 

She was hoping that that look on Charity's face meant that she was getting sick of Miguel. So then Katie could make her move onto him. Katie loved him with all her might, even though she had suffered through watching Miguel and Charity be in love for almost four years now. 

Miguel's the only man I love, Katie told herself. Hopefully Charity will break up with him and I can get the green light to comfort him in my arms. 

"Dammitt," Miguel muttered, causing Katie to get out of her little reverie. 

Charity let out a disappointed sigh, which seemed very phony from Katie's point of view. "Listen, Miguel," she told him. "Maybe it's for the best. I have a big paper due Monday morning. I should work on that." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and quickly trudged upstairs before Miguel even knew what had happened. 

Katie watched all of this, feeling very happy. Things seemed to be going her way. Miguel was free for the rest of the day. And she still didn't have anything to do. So why not spend some time with her very _best_ friend?

"So Kay," Miguel began to say, sitting next to her, at the same time Katie said, "So Miguel." Miguel was the only person who called Katie, Kay. 

They laughed. 

"We always used to do that," Miguel remarked. "Say and think the same things at the same time."

"I'm glad to see we still do that," Katie said, looking at him.

"Me too," he answered in a barely audible voice. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Charity stepped into her room, closing the door shut behind her. 

"Wooph," she let out a fresh breath of air. "Thanks to Katie, I don't have to go on that lame picnic with Miguel."

She walked over to her bed, sitting down, and letting her thoughts take over. 

Lately she had felt that something had been off about her relationship with Miguel. She couldn't remember why she previously used to think that they were forever meant to be. She wasn't comfortable with him anymore. The spark wasn't there. His kisses didn't send tingles down her spine the way they used to. 

Picking up a photo frame of her and Miguel at the carnival where the first met, Charity sighed. "Where did we go wrong, Miguel? When did I start to stop loving you?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile downstairs, Katie and Miguel were sharing a good laugh, as they remembered all of the good (and bad) times they had spent with each other on rainy days, just like the one that was supposed to occur today. 

John Hastings, the guy that Katie, Jessica and Noah had thought to be their half-brother, entered the house, having come from the B&B that his "mother" owned. 

"Hi, Miguel," John said. Averting his eyes as he sat down, John acknowledged the girl he had thought to be his half sister. "Katie..." 

Miguel said a hi back, while Katie's facial expressions, which had just been that of amusement, turned into a frown. 

"What are you doing here, John?" she asked him petulantly. She didn't see why a stranger, who ended up not having any familial ties to her at all, still had the right to come to this house as if it were his very own. 

"Mom told me to come over and help myself to breakfast," he answered defiantly. 

"Mom?" Katie uttered, not believing his audacity to still refer to _her_ mother that way. "Don't you mean Grace Bennett? She's not your mumsy-wumsy anymore Johnny boy."

"Katie...." John began to say before Miguel grabbed her hand and silently mouthed to her to calm down. 

Katie looked at Miguel and shook her head in wonder. "Sorry, Miguel, but come on, you know I'm right! You _know_ it! If you had a half-brother pop into your life after 18 years, only to find out that it was all a _lie,_ would you still be nice to him?"

"Well..." Miguel started to say. 

"You never were nice to me in the first place, Katie!" John exclaimed, sizing her up. He slammed his fist down on the table in anger. 

"Then that's a good thing that I didn't let you find a spot in my life so then I wouldn't feel upset to find out that you aren't my half-brother!"

"You know Ethan is your half-brother, too," John remarked. "And I don't see you treating him the way you do me." 

"That's because he really _is_ my half-brother," Katie blasted out. "And that's something I can't say for you." She gave him a disdainful look. 

"I don't know why you hate me so much!" John retaliated, shaking his head in wonder. 

"You want to know, John?!" Katie replied, her anger rising. She knew she was pushing his buttons, but she didn't care. He needed a hard dose of reality as far as she was concerned. 

Miguel watched the two of them with their Ping-Pong motion like argument. Katie was getting too angry. He had to stop this before it got worse. 

"Why don't you tell me your stupid reasons as to why you hate me," John told her. He crossed his arms in cocky satisfaction, because as far as he was concerned, Katie didn't have any reason to hate him. She always seemed like a drama queen to him, and this time was no different. 

"I will. But let's see...where do I start? You come into my life, and my family's life, rocking everything that we had created the past 17 years. My Mother, who I wasn't that close to anyway, starts to drift more and more apart from me, just because she has 'a new son' now. But you know what? All you are is a replacement of the brother I would have had if my mother had not miscarried while pregnant. That's all you are. A replacement - and not even a valid one. My mother doesn't want to be with my father anymore because of you and David. Thank you so much for breaking up my family. They were my rock, John. And you and your con artist of a father took it away the _second_ you two stepped into Harmony."

"I'm not a replacement," John answered, standing up, his eyes shooting daggers at Katie. "And I'm sorry that your family didn't survive through this. But if you remember, I didn't have a mother growing up. And since you didn't love your mother the way you should, God did the right thing and handed her over to me. To someone who was lovable and would respect and treat her the way she ought to be treated."

"You son of a bitch!" Katie cried out, almost lunging at John. She wanted to tear his lights out. Miguel restrained her right before she could punch him squarely in the jaw. 

"Kay, come on, just relax," Miguel coaxed, pushing her away from John. He was surprised to see his best friend get so upset. He had never heard Katie cuss before. 

"Miguel, please, just leave me alone," Katie ordered, through gritted teeth. 

"No, Kay," Miguel said, grabbing her arm. "You're too mad now. You're saying things you don't mean. Come on, just forget about this. John," Miguel said, turning to look at him, "Maybe you should leave."

John nodded, liking the effect his words had had on Katie. He smiled in an unfriendly way at his 'half-sister' before he walked out of the house that once used to be a home. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Life changed by one night"

Chapter 2:

"Damn him," Katie hissed. "I hate John. Why did you let him go, Miguel?" Katie asked. "I needed to give him a piece of my mind!"

"I'm sure he got that already, Kay," Miguel remarked a bit slyly. "Kayos, I've never seen you get this mad. What triggered it?"

"Oh come on Lo-Fitz," Katie replied in the same tone as his. "You know you would act the same way if you were in my shoes." 

Miguel smiled a widening smile at his best friend. She was right. She was always right about him, because she knew him so well. And he had loved the way they had just called each other by the nicknames they had created back in grade school. Kayos (chaos) and Lo-Fitz. It made him feel like they were still close enough to share that. 

But something was different about this conversation that they were sharing that day, Miguel knew, compared to the many they had shared before. I can't put my finger on it, exactly, Miguel thought to himself, but the closest thing to how I feel is that the conversation that Kay and I just shared was one of flirting, not of best friend's talking. And I don't seem to hate it either. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later, after Charity had finished writing most of her paper, she headed downstairs to take a break. Miguel wasn't around, and neither was Katie or Jessica. She figured they had gone to the Book Cafe, which was the local teenage hangout. So she decided to make her way over to the B&B where she thought her Aunt Grace would be. Charity was hoping her aunt could give her some advice on how she was feeling about Miguel lately. 

She walked out of the house and into the adjoining B&B. Usually, Grace would be at the front register, but in that place Charity found John Hastings, the guy she had thought was her cousin, but no more. 

"Hi, John," Charity said enthusiastically. Unlike Katie or Jessica, she had no remorse for getting to know him this past year. He had always been nice to her. 

"Oh, Charity, hi!" John answered. He had always liked Charity, who in his eyes had the best personality in the world. Next to his Mother, um, Grace, of course. John still thought of Grace Bennett as his mom, even though now she was a surrogate mother, instead of a real one. 

"Do you know where my Aunt Grace is?" Charity asked, walking over to the counter where he stood. 

"I think she's at the gift shop," he replied. "She's pretty busy with new shipments and all that."

"Oh," came her disappointed reply. Charity didn't feel like she could talk about her Miguel problems with anyone else besides Grace. Katie and her were not too close, reasons for which she still couldn't fathom, and she didn't think Jessica would understand. 

"Something wrong?" John asked. 

"I just wanted Aunt Grace to help me out with a problem I'm having," Charity answered vaguely.

"Can I help?" he asked. "As far as I'm concerned Charity, we're still close. We're still good friends, the way we were before the truth came out."

Charity nodded. "Yes, John. We are still close. But I don't think you can help me."

"This problem doesn't have to do with Miguel does it?" 

Charity's hanging head jerked up in surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, why else would you look so sad? I know that look, Charity. Its that look people in a relationship get when their significant other has hurt them. What did he do?"

Charity sighed. She would tell him all. He was always good company, and she knew she could trust him. "He didn't do anything. I just...fell out of love with him."

"Oh," John said. He came over to her and wrapped her up in a hug. "It'll be ok. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe you aren't meant to be with him." Maybe you should be with me instead, John thought to himself. John had always thought that Charity was beautiful, and he felt that knowing that she wasn't related to him was the only good that had come out of the truth being exposed not too long ago.

"I don't _want_ to be with him anymore," Charity blurted out. "I feel like I've been stuck on him for far too long. I care for him very much, but it's not the same. The spark is gone. And I feel like our relationship is suffocating me!"

John nodded, doing his best to be a good listener. He wanted to be there for Charity when she needed him. 

"You probably don't want to listen to my problems. I'm sure you have your own to deal with." Charity said, stepping away from him. 

"No, no," John protested. "I mean I do have my problems, yes, but I am here for you, Charity."

Charity gave him a sweet smile, leaning over and pushing a stray strand of hair from his forehead. "I'm here for you, too," she replied. "I know my cousins haven't been as supportive, but I am."

"Tell me about it," John muttered. "I just had a spat with Katie today. She's being quite mean - calling me a replacement child and all that."

"Katie is pretty opinionated, John," Charity said, stroking his arm affectionately, "and she doesn't think before speaking. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"I don't know," John shrugged, wanting to drop the subject. "Do you want to go to the park with me?"

"I hear it's going to rain," Charity answered. "How about we stay inside and watch a movie?"

"Great," he answered. 

They went back to the Bennett's house to watch a movie in the living room. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Charity's previous prediction was right, Katie, Jessica and Miguel _were_ at the Book Cafe. 

Jessica had seen an old friend of hers in the cafe and had gone by her to chat, leaving Miguel and Katie alone. 

Sipping their lattes, Katie and Miguel began to talk about their upcoming college plans. They would be graduating from high school in a few months. 

"Where did you apply?" Miguel asked her. 

"To a bunch of places," Katie responded, trying to remember each one. "To the University of Maine, Castleton College, Harmony University and Boston College."

"Wow," Miguel answered. "Do you actually think you'll leave Harmony to go to college? The way your brother did five years ago?"

"You don't want me to go, is that it?" Katie said flirtatiously. 

"Well, no sweetheart, I want you right here!" Miguel said suavely. It was weird. Katie wasn't his girlfriend, and yet they flirted with each other like this as if they were going out. Miguel considered it natural behavior with Katie, even though he had never talked to Katie like that in front of Charity. 

Katie laughed at that, but inside she was hoping that he did want her around. 

"Don't leave, Kay," Miguel said, suddenly on a serious note, his hand on her knee. "I don't know what I would do if you ever left. You're the greatest. I would never want to lose you."

"You're not losing me, Miguel," Katie assured him. "And you won't lose me. _Ever._ I'll always be in Harmony with you. Besides, I just applied to those other faraway places so Mother would notice and actually pay attention to me for once. Maybe even want me to stay here, you know?"

Miguel nodded. "Well did it work?"

"No," came Katie's bitter reply. "That old hag is too busy with the son she just lost and the niece that should have been her daughter. She doesn't care about me."

"Well, your Dad is there for you," Miguel remarked, hoping to make her feel better. 

Katie's face brightened into a smile at the mention of her father. "Oh yes," she said. "He's there for me. My rock. My only ally besides you," Katie said, placing her hand on his arm reassuringly. She couldn't help but continue, "and Simone. And Noah. And Uncle Hank. And...." 

"Kay!" Miguel laughed. "You're damaging my ego, here." 

Katie grinned, amused. "That's what I do best." 

Miguel shook his head in wonder. "And yet somehow, you're _still_ my best friend." 

Katie let out a laugh. "Of course. You need me, Lo-Fitz. The same way I need you. You're the yin to my yang." 

If only he knew how much she needed him. Katie loved Miguel with all of her heart, but even when they were alone, when she would have the best chance to win him over romantically, she still played the role of his best friend, instead of the girl who he _could_ have a romantic connection to. The way she saw it was that Miguel was so close to her because he liked who she was. So she wasn't going to change that. She would continue being Katie Bennett, and pray that Miguel would one day see her in a new light. 

"You never cease to amaze me with your 'philosophy!'" Miguel joked. 

Katie smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Life Changed By One Night" 

Chapter 3:

By the time Katie, Miguel and Jessica were ready to leave, it was raining. 

"Looks like you were right about the weather, Kayos," Miguel remarked, sighing. He hated the rain. It was as if the world was crying its tears, glooming up his mood in the process. 

"Am I ever wrong?" Katie joked. 

"Listen you guys, I'm going to get a ride from Christine and her friends ok?" Jessica told them. "She has enough room in the car for me."

"Ok," Katie replied, watching her sister go off with the others. 

"So we're left to walk home in this crappy rain, eh?" Miguel asked. 

"Seems like it," she answered. "But why do you say it's crappy? I love it. Dancing and singing in the rain is the best feeling." She walked out of the Book Cafe with Miguel hot on her heels. 

"Kay!" Miguel called as she went prancing around the block. 

"Come on, Lo-Fitz," Katie called after him. 

"I named you Kayos for a reason," he muttered, zipping his coat up and walking her way. 

"I heard that!" Katie stated. She opened her arms up and looked in the direction of the sky. She let the rain soak her face, her hands and the rest of her body. 

"You'll catch a cold!" Miguel insisted. "Let's go."

Katie ignored him but followed him in the direction of her house. He wanted to see Charity. That irritated her a bit but she was still glad to have spent the last few hours with him alone. 

Katie untied her ponytail. She could feel the raindrops shower its kisses on her shoulder-length brown hair. 

They reached the Bennett's house ten minutes later. Miguel and Katie walked into the house and saw a very cozy Charity and John, snuggled close, watching what looked to be a scary movie together. 

Miguel and Katie were both soaking wet, but that was the last thing on their minds as they saw the scene before them. Katie's eyebrows turned upwards in amusement, while Miguel got furious. 

"Miguel!" Charity exclaimed, once she saw her boyfriend and cousin staring back at them from the entryway. 

"Katie!" John said in the same tone as Charity. 

"What's going on here?" Miguel demanded angrily. He knew that John was no longer a cousin to Charity but that didn't mean that he could make a move on her now!

"Miguel, we need to talk," Charity replied, standing up. She walked over to him and took his hand, leading him upstairs where they could talk privately. 

Katie and John watched them go, then turned to stare at each other. 

"You want her?" Katie said at the exact moment John said, "You want him?"

"That's none of your business," Katie spat out before he had the chance to reply. 

"We can help each other get what we want," John said gently. He hoped she'd agree to it. He really wanted Charity to be his girlfriend. 

Katie made a face. "What I want," she began condescendingly, "is to have my family back. Sure I want Miguel to be mine, but family is just as important. Someone who took that away is of no help to me. I don't want to have anything to do with you. And didn't I make it clear that you're not welcome in this house? Why are you still here?"

"Because I gave him permission to be here, Katie," came out her mother's voice. She had been in the kitchen and had heard John and Katie arguing from the living room. 

"Ohhh," Katie said knowingly, nodding her head up and down. "Yes of course. After all he was your son. But me? No I'm just your daughter. One year you've known him compared to the eighteen you've known me, and yet he still means more to you than I ever will!"

Grace opened her mouth to protest. Her tongue was practically forming the words 'That's not true, Katie.' But she paused. Because she realized it was true. John did mean more to her than Katie did. And being a Christian woman, she wasn't going to deny it. She cast her eyes down, which gave Katie the proof she needed. Her mother really didn't want her. It was evident. 

_________________________________________________________________________

"Charity, what's going on?" Miguel asked her. 

Charity's back was to him, as she quickly tried to come up with a decent way to tell him how she felt. 

"Miguel, John and I were just watching a movie," she protested half-willingly. 

"Good," Miguel let out a sigh of relief. "For a minute I thought something was going on between the two of you and that I was going to lose you." He looked at her, as if waiting for a response to assure him otherwise, but he didn't get any.

Charity gulped back the lump forming in her throat. This wasn't going to be easy, but she knew she had to do it. 

Miguel reached over and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. 

"I need to tell you something," Charity blurted out, stepping away from his touch. 

"Ok," Miguel said. They sat down on her bed. 

She took his hands in hers. "You know how much I care for you, right?"

Miguel nodded, but was wondering where she was going with this conversation.

"We've been going out for about four years," Charity continued. "That's a long time to be stuck on just one person...."

"Stuck?" Miguel interrupted. He looked into her eyes quizzically, where he saw the truth. She didn't want him anymore. For him those four years had been full of a budding relationship with Charity, but he could tell that it had not been the same for her. More like she had eventually grown away from him. 

"I'm sorry, Miguel," Charity whispered, tears coming to her eyes. Though she didn't love him anymore, she still cared for him very much and didn't want to upset him like this. 

"Charity, no!" he cried out. "Please! I love you...."

"I'm sorry, Miguel," she repeated. Swiftly brushing her tears aside, she got up from the bed and went to open her door to let him out. 

"Charity," Miguel began, hoping to convince her not to break up with him, "we've been through so much together, how can you do this? We love each other...."

It hurt her so much to see him pleading with her like this, but her heart and mind were made up. She stood firm by the open door. It took everything in her to say "I think you should go." 

He stared back at her, aghast. She obviously meant everything she was doing. She didn't want him to be her boyfriend. He got up from the bed, and walked out of the room, as if in slow motion. Everything he had been through with Charity in the past four years seemed to be tarnished as he stepped out of her bedroom. He looked back for a split second, but was encountered with the door being closed on his face. 

__________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

"Life Changed By One Night" 

Chapter 4:

Miguel made his way down the Bennett stairs, as the shock of the breakup still resonated through his heart. He felt so alone and small. What did I do to make her want to break up with me? he thought to himself. Also, the fact that he was now single terrified him. He wanted someone to love, and someone to love him. But he didn't have the latter now. At least not presently. 

Miguel put on his jacket and prepared to make his way out of the house. He didn't see anyone else in the living room. He could hear Mrs. Bennett's and John's voices coming from the kitchen, but he didn't want them to see him like this. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, much less himself. 

He quickly walked out, choosing to go to his house. He had nowhere else to go and it was already early in the evening. 

It was still raining. But he didn't seem to mind it as much as before. It felt like the world was crying its tears right along with his. The rain was his only companion at that particular moment. 

He made his way into his house as quietly as possible, not wanting anyone to pester him with questions about why he looked so upset. 

"Miguel, is that you?" came his mama's voice. Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald was in the kitchen making dinner and she had heard the opening and closing of the front door.

Miguel tried to make his voice as steady as possible before answering. "Yes, mama," he called back to her. "I'm going upstairs. I'm tired and soaking wet."

"All right, honey," she replied. 

Miguel trudged upstairs, thankful that he didn't have to explain anything to anyone. At least so far. He peeled off the wet clothes and changed into dry ones. He locked his door and put the music on full blast, trying to drone out the pain he was feeling inside. 

A few minutes later, after realizing that it wasn't working, he turned the volume of the stereo down. 

"Miguel," Pilar called out from outside his room. "I made dinner."

"Be right down," Miguel answered. Reluctantly, he went down the stairs.

"Where is everyone?" he asked curiously, once he noticed that she was the only one at the dinner table. 

"Your brothers and sisters are out on their dates," she answered. "Speaking of which, why aren't you out with Charity? It _is_ Saturday night."

Miguel exhaled. He would tell her what had happened. "Charity, um, broke up with me today," he managed out. 

"What?!" Pilar exclaimed. "Why, mijo?"

"She says she's been stuck on me for too long," Miguel answered vehemently. "Whatever. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Pilar nodded. She had always thought that Charity was a sweet girl, and she liked that Miguel and her were dating. She also knew how much her son loved her. But then again, she had thought they had been rushing it a bit when they got together right after they first met. 

"I'm so sorry, honey," Pilar said, stroking his arm affectionately.

"Thanks, mama," Miguel said, forcing out a smile. "I'm going to take this dinner upstairs. Is that ok?"

Pilar nodded her head. He went upstairs, leaving her alone with her thoughts about her children. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Bennett's, Charity was stepping out of her room just as she bumped into Katie, who had just finished using the bathroom. 

"Where's Miguel?" Katie asked her casually. She wanted to know what had happened between Charity and Miguel, and was hoping her cousin would fill her in. 

"He left," Charity mumbled. It sounded so final coming out of her mouth. 

"Did you dump him?" Katie asked straight-up, getting to the heart of the matter. 

"Kate!" Charity replied, flabbergasted that her cousin would be so invading on her privacy. 

"What?!" Katie said back, shrugging. "We are cousins aren't we, Charity?" Katie almost had to laugh at that. They were cousins, yes, but only in name. But that wasn't going to stop Katie from using that excuse to make Charity feed her with information she so coveted to know. 

"Yes," Charity answered slowly. "But I don't think that 'dumping' is the right word for what I did to Miguel."

"Come on Charity," Katie said in a bored tone. "It is not a secret. It's pretty obvious that you didn't want Miguel anymore from the way you were cozying up to John earlier." She smirked. 

Charity couldn't help but grin. She liked John, and could see him as a potential boyfriend. 

"Aha!" Katie chuckled. "So you do like John."

"Yeah, I do," Charity admitted. She was hoping she could have some girl talk with Katie. That was something they had never shared, even though they were the same age and all.

"Well then you're a fool," Katie informed her. 

"What?" Charity asked, surprised. That was not what she was expecting Katie to say _at all._

"You think John would be a better boyfriend than Miguel?!" Katie laughed scornfully. "That's the problem with you, Charity. You're too blind. You _had _Miguel. He loved you. And you threw him away because you wanted to meet other people, like John. That's quite a laugh. Unfortunately for you, John will never give you what Miguel did. But fortunately for me, Miguel's free now. And I'm going to be there to comfort him. His best friend. And hopefully his future girlfriend." Katie grabbed a coat from one of the closets and put it on. 

Charity stared back at her in surprise. She didn't know what shocked her more - the fact that Katie loved Miguel romantically all this time, or the fact that she thought Charity was a fool. 

"I don't love Miguel anymore. I'm beginning to develop feelings for John. Is that a crime? You can't help who you fall in love with!" Charity countered defensively. 

"Yes," Katie nodded. "That's the justification for Miguel falling for you. But no more. I'm going to be there for him, and hopefully he will begin to love me. _For me."_ Katie buttoned up her coat and went downstairs, leaving Charity there to think about what they had just discussed. 

She would go to see Miguel now. She knew deep in her heart that he needed a friend. And she would be there for him. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Katie stepped out of her house and walked over to Miguel's. She was hoping that she could be of comfort and help to him, especially since he was hurting. 

She reached over and knocked on their door, patiently waiting to be let in. 

"Katie!" came Pilar's surprised reply, once she opened the door. 

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald," Katie replied. "I'm sorry I'm here so late, and without calling, but I heard about Miguel and I just thought he could use a friend."

"Of course, of course," Pilar nodded, gesturing with her hand for Katie to come inside. "I'm glad you're here. There's nobody who can make him feel better more than you!" She smiled. 

Katie smiled back. She was just about to ask her exactly where Miguel was before Pilar told her to go up to his room. 

She nodded, quickly making her way up the flight of stairs. She turned the corner and walked towards where Miguel's room was. The door was closed. 

Katie rhythmically knocked on it twice.

"Go away!" she heard him shout. 

But that wasn't going to stop her. "Miguel," she said softly but loudly. 

His name was said with such simplicity, but with familiar uniqueness as well. Miguel instantly knew it was her. He walked over and unlocked the door, opening it to see his best friend standing before him, smiling a sad but knowing smile at him. 

"Kay," he answered smoothly, as if even just the pronunciation of her name brought him comfort. He realized that she was what he needed right now. His best friend. There just for him. 

He let her inside, closing the door behind them. Katie saw a few used Kleenex tissues on the floor by his desk. That made her cringe inside knowing that tough, strong Miguel was actually letting out tears. And over her cousin. 

"How can she do this, Kay?!" Miguel cried out suddenly, causing her to jump in surprise. "I loved her. I did everything for her. Why would she do this? Have you talked to her? Have you...."

He was interrupted by Katie's voice. "Shhh, Miguel," she whispered, bringing her finger to his lips. "It's over. I'm so sorry." She put her arms around his neck comfortingly, trying to soothe through touch. They sat down on the bed, holding on to each other. Not speaking, but having a silent connection to each other, one they had created after 17 years of friendship. 

Katie's arms stayed in the same position as she leaned closer to him, her head just about patting his. Miguel let out a deep sigh. One that came from the deep recesses of his soul. He had never felt pain like this before. His heart was breaking. How would he ever glue it together again?!

Miguel looked up to see Katie staring at him. She had a sad look on her face. He could tell how much she cared about him. He was thankful for that. 

Staring into her baby blues, he gently reached over and absently pushed a stray strand of her brown hair back behind her right ear. That was the first time he realized how soft her skin was and how good she smelled. Like a mixture of vanilla and gardenia. He turned to look out the window at the bleak weather. 

He moved his gaze back to Katie, but when he did, he didn't see the same person sitting in front of him. He didn't see his best friend or his softball buddy. For the first time ever, he saw the real Katie "Kay" Bennett. Behind the cynical, sarcastic and opinionated exterior, he saw an energetic and voraciously alive girl. Woman. 

She has never looked more beautiful! Miguel marveled silently to himself. The way her hair hangs loosely around her face, the way her eyes are so almond-shaped. And those rosy lips! She's beautiful. He stopped dead in his thoughts as he absorbed his recent realization. Kay beautiful? he asked himself, disbelieving his prior opinion of her. More like Kay angry. Kay cynical. Kay my buddy. 

He got out of the bed and walked over to his window. What is happening to me? he wanted to scream out. Charity just broke up with me and all I can think about is Kay. Wait a minute.... of course! Since Kay is the only girl here with me, I'm projecting how I feel about Charity towards her. Yes, that's it. 

He turned towards Katie who was watching him from the very corner of her eyes. One look at her and he knew that his previous excuse about why he felt that way regarding Katie was not true. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Life Changed By One Night"

Chapter 5:

Miguel laid down on his bed, closing his eyes as his hands lay on the pillow behind his head. Katie had just left an hour ago. She had done her best to comfort him, she really had. Miguel just did not know if it had worked. After all, the only thing on his mind as Katie offered her solace to him was Katie herself. But why was he thinking of her so much? And why did he feel like it was a new way of looking at someone he had known for a very, very long time? 

Opening his eyes, Miguel turned to look at the small desk by his bed. On it lay a picture frame authenticating Miguel and Charity's first date. Bringing the frame closer to him, he took one last "goodbye" look at the photograph, before putting it facedown back in its place. Charity was a memory now. A memory that still hurt but didn't seem to matter as much since Katie's last visit. His new sudden insight about his best friend was all he could focus on, making the pain of Charity's breakup wither. 

Jumping off the bed, Miguel fished around in his closet. He came across a worn out shoebox that was stacked full with small memorabilia like pictures, movie stubs, etc. Taking a single picture out of the pile, Miguel held on to it as he sat back down on his bed. 

It was a tattered picture of Katie and him. It had been shot right after Antonio, Miguel's oldest brother, had left town ten years ago. In the picture Miguel and Katie were eight years old. Miguel was very upset and Katie was doing her best to "take care of her best friend." She had her arms around him and was trying to make him feel better. She had even asked her Uncle Hank later that day to take them both to the park, something Antonio used to do a lot for Miguel when he was growing up. 

Miguel smiled sadly as he continued to get mesmerized by the memory that came from that simple picture. A tear fell down from his eyes as he recalled how upset he had been at Antonio's abrupt departure. His oldest brother had returned to Harmony just this past year, so Miguel couldn't figure out why he was letting out tears over something that had been happily resolved. Maybe it was all of the events of the day that had gotten to him. What with Charity breaking up with him, his impetuous realization of his romantic feelings for his best friend, and now, his bittersweet trip down memory lane. 

After replacing the framed picture of him and Charity with that of a young Katie and him, Miguel got inside the covers of his bed, closing his eyes and falling into a deep, relaxed sleep. 

He had a fantasy sometime in the night, a faint smile plastered on his face throughout the dream's duration. 

_In the dream, he was getting married. Standing by the altar, he watched his veiled bride approach him. After she reached him, and the veil was taken off, he turned to see his bride. Charity. She was smiling at him so happily, her blond hair curled fashionably around her head. Miguel's face, which had been one of complete rapture, quickly turned into that of dismay. _

"Noooo!!!!" he screamed, his voice echoing throughout the church. This wasn't the girl he was supposed to marry! Much less want_ to marry. _

The guests watched in horror, gasping at the scene that lay before them. 

Miguel edged away from Charity, almost falling down the small step that led up to the altar. Blindly, he looked at the guests and well-wishers, who were focusing on him as well. 

"Kay!" Miguel's voice could be heard shouting as he walked up and down the pews. "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Miguel," a surprised Katie called back. She was standing next to Charity, who had chosen her to be the maid of honor. 

"Oh good!" Miguel called, running up to reach her. Ignoring Charity, who stood with her mouth open in shock right next to the two of them, her arms helplessly at her sides, Miguel took Katie's hands in his. "I have to tell you something...." 

Miguel woke up with a start. Breathing heavily, he tried to make sense of what his imagination had just concoted for him to witness. Why would I be so upset at marrying Charity, he wondered to himself. Maybe because Kay is the one I want to be with, another voice from his head spoke up. 

Miguel sighed. He had just developed these new feelings for Katie, and already he was thinking of marrying her! What was wrong with him? Why the sudden rush? His heart wasn't made to heal in less than 24 hours. After all, he had given Charity four years of his life. Four of the best years, might he add. But like Katie had told him, it was over between Charity and him; he just had to deal with it, like it or not. 

Removing the bed sheet away from his body, Miguel got up and went to get a drink of water. As he reached for the doorknob, his gaze traveled to the picture of him and Katie, which was visible only through the lamplight that illuminated it nearby. He let out a long sigh before leaving the room. 

Miguel went into the kitchen just to get some water to calm his growing headache, but instead he found himself sitting down in one of the chairs, his elbows propped on the kitchen table, trying to make sense of the emotions growing strong inside of him. 

Maybe this thing with Katie that is already so great can be better if I changed my relationship to her, Miguel thought to himself. After all, I can't deny that she is beautiful and that I am physically attracted to her. Plus she knows me inside and out. But what if it things don't work out and it ruins our friendship completely? Miguel was at a lost between the advantages and disadvantages. 

Instead of searching his mind for an answer, Miguel decided to rely on his heart. After a half hour more of intense thinking and soul-searching, Miguel knew his answer. He knew what he wanted to do. He was going to take the risk and let Katie know how he felt about her. Even if it meant he might never have the same relationship with her ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Life Changed By One Night"

Chapter 6:

Two days later, Miguel met up with Katie by her locker between classes. 

"Hey," he said, leaning onto the lockers as he watched her searching for her next class's textbook. 

"What's up, Lo-Fitz?" she asked. 

"I have to tell you something," Miguel said, remembering that these were the exact words he had said to Katie in his dream. "How about we meet up at the Book Cafe after school. What do you say?"

"Sure," Kay said slowly. Miguel never used to _tell_ her that he had to tell her something. Normally he'd just say it. She could see his nervousness, and was puzzled to think about what had triggered it. "But listen," she said, placing her hand on his arm to stop him before he could leave. "Mom and Dad didn't give me the car today. Can you give me a ride?"

"Do you have to ask, Kayos?" Miguel joked, before walking away. 

Katie frowned as he left. Something was up with Miguel. She couldn't wait to find out what it was. 

Two hours later, Miguel drove Katie over to the Book Cafe. 

"So what's this you have to tell me?" Katie asked, as they still sat in the car. "And why do I feel like it's going to change both of our lives forever?"

Miguel slyly grinned at her words. She was right - it was going to change their lives forever. Hopefully for the better. 

"Close your eyes," Miguel told her. 

"What?" Katie laughed. "Why?"

"Just do it," Miguel begged. 

"Okay," Katie said slowly. She shut her eyes, a smile of amusement evident on her face. She could tell this was going to be a happy surprise. 

Turning to completely face her, Miguel leaned over his seat before bringing his lips closer to Katie's. They touched for a minute before Katie's eyes popped wide open in a mixture of surprise, shock and glee. 

Katie lightly pushed Miguel away for a second, trying to grasp reality and come to an understanding of what had just taken place between them. Breathing heavily, she stared into his eyes before her gaze rested on his kissable lips. 

Refusing to let her thoughts interfere on her actions for once in her life, Katie followed her instincts. She grabbed his shirt and brought his lips to hers. 

They sat there in the car, kissing each other hungrily for a few more minutes. 

Miguel worried that this might not have been the best way to tell Katie how he was feeling about her, but it was too late to think of that now. Also, truth be told, he didn't want to think about the talk he knew he was going to have with Katie about this situation. Sure she was positively responding to his kisses now, but Miguel knew that Katie's feelings during and after events like these _weren't_ one and the same. 

She'd most probably be angry and call it a mistake, Miguel bitterly thought to himself. 

Katie broke away from the kiss, both of them needing to come up for air. 

Miguel smiled at her, but Katie pushed him away from her, turning around in her seat to stare out the window. 

Wow, what a kiss, she thought to herself. It was wonderful. Our very first kiss. She could still feel Miguel's soft lips on hers. She closed her eyes, hoping to relive the moment once more in her mind. His hand, running through her hair as his lips danced in passion with hers. It was so beautiful. 

Returning to reality, Katie turned to look at Miguel. Much as she loved the kiss they had shared, she knew it had been stemmed from something that didn't have to do with her at all. Miguel hadn't kissed her because he wanted to. He was trying to take away the pain of Charity's breakup and was hoping Katie could fill some of the holes Charity's decision had left on his heart. 

"I have a confession to make, Miguel," Katie said, with a serious tone. 

"What is it, Kay?" Miguel asked, worried. He placed a caring hand on her knee. 

"I've been head over heels in love with you for the past four and a half years." Katie hadn't planned on revealing that so soon, especially since Charity's breakup with him was still so new, but this situation had propelled her tongue to form those words. 

Miguel's mouth popped open, but nothing seemed to come out. He didn't know what to say. Katie loved him? That was great! He grinned from ear to ear. 

His smile began to fade as he thought about all aspects of this issue. If Katie had been in love with him all of this time, then that meant she loved him even when he was with Charity! Poor Kay, Miguel thought. _She never even told me how she felt. She had to endure watching me be with her cousin. _

"But," Katie continued, raising her hand to prevent Miguel from getting a word in.If she didn't keep talking, she was afraid she might not have the nerve to say this again. Much as she hated to say it, she knew she had to. It was the truth, painful or not. 

"I feel like you always do this, Miguel," she said, her eyes those of sincerity, while her tone matched that of annoyance and reprimandation. "This ... this replacement game." She waved her hands up in the air in exasperation. "When your papa disappeared, you replaced his fatherly role with _my_ father and even my uncle Hank. When Paloma went to live in Spain with your Aunt you made Theresa fill not only her own role as your sister, but also Paloma's. And now this. I will _not_ be Charity's replacement, ok? If you want me, you're going to have to want me for _me._" 

"But Kay, I _do_ want you for you," Miguel insisted. "A few days ago, when you were in my room, I realized it."

"Stop it," Katie cried anxiously. "I will not be second best. Not to my sister, my brother and definitely not to Charity."

"Kay," Miguel persisted. "Kay, listen to me! You're not second best. You never have been. I want this. I want _you."_

Katie loved Miguel, she really did. But her loathing on being second best was stronger than the former. "You're projecting, Miguel. I won't stand for it. I'll see you later," she said quietly. She reached over to open the car door, but Miguel, knowing full well what she was about to do, beat her to it and pressed the 'lock' button. 

Katie fumed. Why was he making this so hard? Boldly she reached past him to his side of the car and pressed unlock. Her hand touched his arm ever so slightly, causing her to want more spine-twisting touches like that, but Katie reached back up and stepped out of the car without a word. She went inside the Book Cafe, not even looking back at the crestfallen face of her best friend. 

"Dammitt, Kay," Miguel bit off to himself in the car. "Why are you so stubborn? Why can't you take my word for it - I never lied to you. I would never lie to you about something this important. I've always loved you as a friend, but now my feelings have grown." He turned to look out the window, at Katie's retreating form. "I'm going to show you that I love you for you, Kay." With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Miguel backed his car out of the parking lot and made his way home.


	7. Chapter 7

"Life Changed By One Night"

Chapter 7:

"Hey, Simone!" Katie said, surprised to see her other best friend plopped down on a seat in the Book Cafe. She took a seat next to her. 

"Hey girl," Simone replied, looking up from a book she was reading. 

"I didn't know you were going to be here," Katie said. 

A waiter close in age to the two females came up and asked Katie what she wanted to order. Simone watched Katie interact with the light brown haired, green eyed waiter, who was mildly flirting with Katie. 

"Thanks," Katie flashed a whimsical smile at him before turning back to Simone, who had an amused yet aghast expression on her face. 

"What?" Katie laughed at her friend's facial features. 

"Girl, didn't you see how he was so into you?" Simone squabbled. "Are you blind or is it that you won't look at any man not named Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald?!"

"Keep your voice down," Katie hissed, sending her a glare. "You're the only person who knows how I feel about him. Well the only two people now."

"What?" Simone said, baffled. The conversation quickly shifted from the cute waiter to their longtime friend. "Who else knows?" Curiosity seemed to be her killing. 

A smirk creeped up Katie's face, causing her lips to curve. "Miguel," she said simply, raising her eyebrows.

She laughed again as Simone's expression turned from inquisitory to utter disbelief. 

"Your kidding!" the black girl stated, giving Katie a light push for good measure. 

"Nope. He knows. He_ finally _knows." Katie sighed in relief. 

"You _told_ him?"

"Of course I did. After all you were the only other person who knew, and I know _you_ didn't tell him." She giggled at her lousy joke. 

"But why would you tell him, Katie?" Simone questioned. "Why now?"

"Because he kissed me," Katie replied. "And I kissed him back." She was going to go on but was interrupted by the waiter placing her drink down on the table. 

"Too bad for me," the waiter grumbled, having heard Katie's words. Cocking an eyebrow in sexual suggestion, he gave one last playful wink at her before walking away. 

Katie and Simone laughed at the same time, once he was out of earshot. It felt so good to have silly and funny moments like these with each other. 

"Miguel kissed you?" Simone asked, once their attention returned to their conversation at hand. 

"Yeah, and it was great," Katie sighed in happiness. 

"But why would he kiss you, Katie?" Simone asked. "I thought Charity -"

"Charity broke up with him a few days ago."

Simone digested her words. "She what? But... Katie, girl, I know how much you love him. I do. But the two of you kissing right after their breakup. I mean, don't you think it's too soon?"

"It is too soon," Katie nodded, acquiescing. "I mean, _he_ kissed _me_. Much as I want him, I told him I don't want to be Charity's substitute for love or romance. So that's how I'm here. We were just outside, in the parking lot. I got out of his car, and here I am."

"Whoa," Simone stated. "So you think Miguel kissed you because of this whole substitute thing?"

"He says he didn't, but..." Katie sighed, not finishing her sentence. 

"You think he did," Simone finished it off for her. 

"Yeah," Katie nodded dejectedly. She took a small sip of her coffee, before putting it back down on the table. 

"You said _Charity_ broke up with Miguel right, not the other way around?" Simone asked, her voice dropping down to a whisper. 

"Yeah, why?" Katie said, whispering as well. 

"She must have had other interests," Simone mused, her gaze resting behind Katie. 

"What do you mean?" Katie began to ask. Receiving a head nod in the direction behind her, Katie turned around to see what had captured Simone's attention. 

There stood Charity and John, sitting down in one of the booths. Katie hadn't really spoken to her since that confrontational conversation they had shared. Charity looked very happy, smiling and talking with John as if they were the greatest of friends, or the likeliest of couples. 

"I can't believe I'm saying this Sims," Katie said, turning back to Simone. "But I'm actually happy for the two of them. They deserve each other." Katie laughed scornfully, only meaning half of what she had said. 

"They _do_ look good together," Simone marveled. "Just like you and Miguel. And me and Chad."

"Yeah, but the thing is you and Chad _are_ a couple. As are most likely Charity and John. But me and Miguel? We could have been a couple a long time ago, yet we've always remained friends."

"Come on, Katie," she insisted. "That's not completely true. I've seen the way he's been eyeing you lately. And I've known him just as long as you. Frankly, I'm not surprised to hear that he kissed you, nor will I be surprised if the two of you get together soon."

"Hope you're right," Katie mumbled. 

They stood up to leave and were just about to walk out the door before Charity's greeting blocked them from leaving. John wasn't at her table at the moment she called the two girls over. 

"Hi you guys," Charity smiled, waving them over. 

"Hey, Charity," Katie forced out. 

"How are you two?" she asked. 

"Fine," Katie and Simone said simultaneously. 

"How's Miguel?" Charity whispered, her tone changing from energetic and bright to worried. 

"Oh he's good," Katie replied, sizing her cousin up. "Don't _worry_ about _him."_ Narrowing her eyes deftly, she sent a challenging look Charity's way. 

"I see," Charity nodded, clearing her throat. 

"Hi!" John exclaimed, returning to the table. 

"You remember John, right Simone?" Katie glared at him while informally introducing the two. "My _half brother."_

"Oh yes, of course," Simone nodded, matching Katie's sardonic tone ounce for ounce. 

Charity and John's face turned into those covered with frowns, while Simone and Katie smugly grinned at each other. 

Simone didn't really have an agenda against the two people in front of her, much less revenge or hate, but Charity reminded her of her sister, Whitney Russell, who seemed to have everything going for her. She felt she could relate to Katie in that way, even though her thoughts weren't as sinister as Katie's. 

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, cousin and homewrecker dearest, but I have to go. Tata." Sarcastically, Katie pretended to wave goodbye to them, as she dragged Simone out the door with her. 

"You got guts girl," Simone laughed, once they were outside. "I would never be able to say something like that if I was in your shoes."

"It's not about guts," Katie replied matter of factly. "It's about anger. She took the love of my life away from me. And he? He took my family. The two most important things in my life. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost one of them. That's why I'm angry and I lash out."

Simone nodded. She didn't know how Katie was feeling but she sympathized with her and how the girl's family had split apart at the beams. Sam and Grace Bennett were still legally married to each other, but only in name. They were on the outs and it didn't look like David Hastings was ever going to let them be back _in_. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Life Changed By One Night"

Chapter 8:

Two weeks had passed since Miguel and Katie had shared that one kiss in his car. It had been two weeks since Katie had spoken to him last. She had been avoiding him. Despite the fact that they lived so close to each other in such a small town, she had managed to dodge his presence.

For the past few years, Katie had been romantically attracted to Miguel, but now that the feelings were being returned, she didn't know how to react. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go into uncharted waters with a boy whose relationship to her she did not want to tarnish in any respect. So she evaded him. 

Miguel on the other hand, couldn't quite figure out why Katie was avoiding him so much, especially since she didn't seem angry since their last meeting. For some reason, it annoyed him - her not communicating with him, much less giving him a reason for the lack of it. 

So he opted to do something about it. At this rate, they wouldn't talk for years! He knew how stubborn Katie could be. 

Therefore, one day in their high school, Miguel, knowing Katie's schedule, stood right outside her classroom before she could get inside. He was going to _try to be gentle_ and _ask_ her why she had been giving him the cold shoulder. But he knew that might be wishful thinking on his part. His Irish temper, combined with his hot Latin blood, would most likely do him, including Katie, no justice. 

He spotted her coming out of the ladies room. Books in hand, she made her way to the door with a trot that didn't seem to waver despite his presence by the door, or should be said the blockade of. 

"We need to talk," he said firmly. 

"I have class," she retorted back, slipping easily past him inside the door. 

Miguel watched her go, scowling. "Dammit," he muttered under his breath. 

Turning around, Miguel made his way to his own class, all the while thinking of what his next plan would be to get Katie to talk to him. 

______________________________________________________________________________

"Hi, Miguel."

Miguel heard a voice from nearby where he was sitting in class. Turning to look to his side, he spotted Charity. 

Still upset and hurt from her breakup, Miguel contemplated for a second if he should give her the cold shoulder, much the same way Katie was giving him. But he opted against it. She was being nice enough to talk to him, so he would do the same. 

"Hi, Charity," he forced a smile out. They hadn't spoken since their breakup, and while Charity hoped that they could still be friends, Miguel didn't want that. He didn't think he could be friends with a girl who used to be his girlfriend. But if it was the other way around, he thought he could manage. 

"How are you?" she, despite his obvious reluctance to keep conversing with her, continued the seemingly dead conversation.

How do you expect me to be, he wanted to scream at her. You dumped me not too long ago after I gave you everything I had! "Not bad," he mumbled, shifting his focus away from her and on to the teacher and his lecture.

I wish Kay was here, Miguel thought to himself. She's always had an uncanny way of making me forget about Charity, even when I was still going out with her.But when she's not around, I remember Charity and I how she broke up with me. It kills me seeing her so free, so independent. She doesn't need me anymore. 

I wish Kay trusted me, Miguel kept on thinking. I wish she knew that I _am_ beginning to develop feelings for her, and her alone. I have to prove it to her. But how?

The class bell rang awhile later and Miguel made his way to his locker. He spotted Katie at hers. After quickly grabbing his stuff, he made a mad dash to her locker. 

"Kay," he bubbled, trying to get her attention. 

"What is it, Miguel?" 

He thought he detected a look of longing cross through her eyes for just a moment. She truly wanted him, but it had to be right. 

After seeing that gaze come across Katie's features, even if it was just for a split second, Miguel felt pretty confident in saying, "Meet me tonight." He didn't know where it had come from, but it was an idea he was hoping would work on Katie. 

"What?" Katie choked out a nervous laugh, which slowly turned into a scornful one. 

But that wasn't going to stop Miguel. He had learned a long time ago that he couldn't be weak, much less falter around Katie. If that were the case, she would then easily step all over him. 

"Tonight at our special spot. Seven p.m." He sent her a dazzling smile and a seductive wink, which almost made her knees give out. 

But she wouldn't let him see her get affected by his charms. So before he could notice how he had moved her, she closed her locker and walked away, not even looking back, much less offering an answer. 

"Hey, Miguel," Simone called out, going over to him. "What's going on?" Her gaze followed to where Miguel's lay, at Katie, who was walking out the door. 

He turned to stare at her. "You're Kay's best friend, Simone. I mean other than me. You know she digs me, right?"

"Digs?" Simone joked, giggling. 

"You know what I mean!" he protested, playfully shoving her. 

"Yeah, I know. Why?"

"I just asked her to meet me tonight at our special spot."

Simone raised one eyebrow in interest. "And what did she say?"

"See, that's the thing. She said nothing. Typical Kay but..."

"Don't worry," Simone assured him. "She'll be there tonight. If there was one thing that would work on Katie, it's sentimentality, and that spot of yours is as sentimental as they come."

"Thanks for the confidence boost, Simone," Miguel said, a look of relief on his face. He bent over to wrap his friend in a hug. 

"You better tell me all of the details tomorrow," Simone whispered before he pulled away. 

"I'm sure you'd already here it all from Kay," Miguel replied uneasily. He was alright with letting people know about _some_ aspects of his love life, but when it came to the details, it was a definite no-no. 

"True. But it's better to hear it from both parties!" Simone replied before walking away from him. "See you tomorrow."

Miguel waved, chuckling to himself. That Simone sure was something. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Life Changed By One Night"

Chapter 9:

Katie walked inside her house, forgetting to greet her mother, who was already home. Her mind was preoccupied with Miguel's words: "Meet me tonight." 

She stepped into her bedroom, dumping her backpack on her bed. Flopping down anxiously, Katie pondered what she should do. Should she go tonight or should she skip it? 

Taking a piece of paper from her desk, Katie began to write down the pros and cons of her situation:

_Pros: _

A night I probably won't forget

The chance to be with Miguel

Cons:

Losing his friendship for good

Rushing into something we're not ready for

Katie racked her mind trying to come up with another piece to break the tie, but couldn't. Deep down, she knew the answer, but was afraid of its consequences. Katie had never been afraid of anything her whole life. It was like her to worry, but lately she had took things as they came and just went with it. But this wasn't an everyday thing. This was her greatest connection to another human being, and she didn't want to jeopardize it. 

"All right," she spoke, airing out her thoughts verbally. "If I don't go, I'm always going to wonder what if. I can't live with that, constantly thinking about the road not taken. I mean just his words sent my knees shaking, what's going to happen if -" She paused, the very thought causing her to burst out in laughter. 

Looking into the large mirror on top of her dresser drawers, Katie faced her dilemma and the inevitable choice she had to make from it. "Ok, Miguel, you better watch out. I've made my decision. You're going to get your socks knocked off." She laughed again. 

She laid down on the bed, closing her eyes. She could just picture Miguel's lips on hers, yet again. It was so sensuous and smooth, how she yearned for it so. 

Popping her eyes wide open in worry, Katie cried out, "What am I going to wear?"

______________________________________________________________________________

"You have to come over here, Simone," Katie cried into the phone. "I need your help finding something to wear for tonight."

"Girl, I would help you. But it's Friday night and Chad and I have a double date with Noah and Whitney. I have to get ready. Why don't you ask Jessica to help you?"

"I would, but I don't want anyone to know who I'm going out with tonight."

"Why not?" Simone asked. "Everyone is going to know eventually."

"I guess, but -"

"Katie, this isn't like you!" Simone nearly shouted. She was getting impatient. "Don't worry. Why are you worrying? If you're not relaxed, he's not going to be relaxed and it's not going to work out between you two. But I know it can so just calm down."

"All right," Katie exasperated into the phone. "I'll call you tomorrow." She knew her friend was right. She would take Simone's advice and use it. 

"Ok, have fun," Simone replied, before hanging up. 

"I'll try," Katie whispered to herself as she put the receiver back into place. 

After choosing on a pair of tight black jeans and a matching top - something which was casual, cute and comfortable - Katie was ready to go out the door, but not before she ran into her mother. 

"Katie?" Grace called just as Katie was leaving. 

"Yeah?" she turned back to face her. 

"Where are you going? When did you even come in?"

"I came in a few hours ago. Like I always do." Impatience was creeping through her veins. 

"Well, I didn't hear you come in," Grace insisted, her hands on her hips. She wasn't completely convinced that Katie had been in the house all this time. 

"Well you can hear me go out," Katie remarked, pointing to the door. She grabbed her car keys and cell phone, putting them in her minibag. Opening the door, she began to let herself out but her mother's voice brought her to a halt once again. 

"Not so fast young lady! You haven't answered my first question. Where are you going?"

Where was Katie going? To go embark on a new journey with a man she had known for nearly all of her life? Or to go and be disappointed, knowing that the only thing she could have with him was friendship? God, she hoped it was the former. But more so, she hoped she could handle whatever it was Miguel had in store for her tonight. 

Katie's little reverie came to a halt once she realized that six pairs of eyes were watching her, not just two. Jessica and Charity had come downstairs for dinner, only to find Grace in the living room talking to Katie.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked at the quiet group. 

Addressing them all, Katie spoke up. "I have a date. I'm going out on a date. I'll see you later. Don't wait up."

"Fine," Grace replied. "I just wish you had told me sooner."

"Well he didn't ask me until today," Katie retorted. 

"Who's he?" Jessica asked, in typical curious younger sister form. It was the question burning on everyone's tongues. Katie hadn't been out on a date in a long time. Jessica couldn't even remember who had been her sister's last boyfriend. 

Oh this was good! The chance to break the news to everybody in shock-worthy fashion. Grace would probably be displeased, thinking she had stolen Miguel away from Charity. She would most likely think that Charity's breakup with Miguel was forced, and not by the blonde girl's choosing. Jessica would be happy for her, she supposed, while Charity, well she didn't really care how Charity reacted, because in the end it was she who had given up the greatest thing and passed it on to Katie. 

She turned around, twirling her hair around an index finger. She stared grimly at Charity. "Miguel," she replied loudly. Turning on her heel satisfiedly, Katie strolled out of the house and got into her father's car, driving off. 

They could hear the tires screeching out of the driveway. Closing the door, Grace turned to her niece. "Miguel?! Did you know about this Charity? How long has this been going on?"

"It apparently started right after I broke up with Miguel, Aunt Grace. Katie was talking about she was going to make a move on him now that he's free."

"And you're ok with this?" Grace asked, flabbergasted. 

"It's her life. It's his life. If they want to be together, it's their choice."

"That's not what I asked," Grace scolded gently. 

"I can't say I'm happy," Charity replied. "I mean he got over me in two weeks!"

"Well, I'm happy for them!" Jessica piped up. "Those two always shared a big connection. It's about time they took it to the next level."

"Are you sure you're ok, Charity?" Grace asked, ignoring her daughter. 

"I'm fine, Aunt Grace. Really. Don't worry about me. Besides, I have a boyfriend of my own now."

"Yeah? Who?" her aunt asked. 

"John." 


	10. Chapter 10

"Life Changed By One Night"

Chapter 10:

"John?" Jessica couldn't stifle her laughter. "I'm sorry, Charity, to each her own, but John? How can you go out with a guy we all thought to be related to us for almost a year?"

"Jessica!" her mother frowned about her comments. 

Not waiting for her cousin to respond, much less paying attention to her mother, Jessica went up the stairs, no longer trying to suppress her laughs.

Grace turned to stare at her dead sister's child. When Charity had uttered John's name in regard to her new boyfriend, Grace was shocked. She supposed she still was. But thinking about it made her realize that it was ok for them to be in a romantic relationship together, since their was no obvious genealogical tie. Truth be told, it reminded her of her relationship with David. 

"Charity, I'm sorry. Seems like both my daughters aren't very considerate of your feelings today." She gave her a sincere hug. 

"It's ok. I'm going over to the B & B to see John. Is that ok?"

"Sure. Have fun." 

______________________________________________________________________________

Katie parked the car and checked her watch. It read 6:54 p.m. She still had a few minutes until she had to meet Miguel at their special spot. 

Boy was she nervous. Never before had their been so many butterflies inside of her stomach! Checking herself in the rear view mirror, Katie applied some more clear lip gloss before exiting the vehicle and taking the short walk over to the park that had the small lake in the center. 

Hiking up to the special spot, Katie spotted a sight that took her breath away. 

There was Miguel, but that wasn't the first thing she noticed. Her eyes captured the decorated scene around her, rose petals of every possible color on the grass, outlined in an immense square shape to prove that whatever was inside of the square belonged to them. Balloons tied to the trees of Katie's favorite colors. And lastly, a lengthy blanket beside the lake with a picnic basket full of food. 

It was, with no necessary additional explanations, perfect. 

She walked over to him. He looked up from placing the food out of the basket and onto the blanket. 

  
"Hey, Kay," he said nonchalantly, as if her presence here was no big deal. Even though in his heart, he knew it was. 

"Not the least bit surprised, are we, Miguel?" Katie asked, grinning. 

He shook his head. "I knew you'd come." His eyes met hers passionately, locking. He smiled. 

"You did all this for me?" Katie asked him. 

"Nope. It was like this when I came," He joked. His gaze crept from her eyes to her lips and back again, seducing her with his looks of desire. 

Katie laughed at his joke, but felt herself forming a cold sweat. Those eyes, the way they were looking into her soul, so hauntingly seductive. But she was scared. Scared of losing him, and never again having the same Miguel she had gotten used to. 

The sun was beginning to set, its rays shining through their hair, with whatever amount of sunshine their was left for the day. 

Sitting down on the blanket, Katie sighed. The lake was sending off a strong vibe, and like a magnet, it was pulling towards her. It made her feel uninhibited tonight. But she wasn't sure if it was going to propel her to act on those emotions. 

Miguel plopped down next to her. "Are you hungry?" he asked. 

"A little bit," Katie nodded. 

He reached for the picnic basket. "How about some fried chicken? Or fruits? I brought soda."

She could tell he was a bit nervous by the way he kept stammering. Just like her. So she asked him, "Miguel, what are we doing?"

He coughed. "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. What are we doing?" 

He could see the indecision in her eyes. For the first time ever, he was witnessing a vulnerable Katie Bennett. She wanted to be here, but was so afraid of what could happen between them. 

Putting the basket away, Miguel turned to completely face her. "Kay, this is a date. Formally or not, I asked you out, and by showing up you agreed. Let's not talk about this. I know it's different for you, hey it's different for me, too. But I want this and I think you do, too."

"I do," she wheedled. "It's just that I'm scared, Miguel." She leaned over and brought her back to his front, so he was holding her while sitting down. 

"Scared of what, Kay?" he prodded gently. 

"Everything's changing!" she exclaimed. "Mom and Dad are on the brink of divorce, we're going to graduate high school in a month and, and ... I just can't stand this change that is happening between us. If ever there was a stationary thing it was you and me. But now even that is changing, and it makes me happy yet I worry constantly that we are never going to be the same. Miguel what if we break up and -"

"Hey, let's _make_ up first before thinking about that!" he responded. Noticing the tears marking up her cheeks and eyes, he couldn't help but want to wipe them off through tender kisses. But would Katie let him? He didn't know, but he was sure of one thing, even though Katie was the first one to already profess love, she wouldn't be the one to make the first move. 

So he would. He leaned sideways, until his face was in close proximity with hers. His eyes danced in passion, while hers swam in surrender. Inching closer, Miguel brought his lips to Katie's and the first step to their beginning phase of love was completed. 

The kiss seemed to travel through time. It was the kind of kiss both knew they wouldn't forget. So smooth and lax, it was as if they were each searching each other's soul, trying to tap into knowledge that neither had let loose to the other. 

The kiss became more intense, causing Katie to lean down vertically on the blanket, with Miguel following in tune. He passionately ran his fingers through her hair, loving the feel of it all. 

Katie's thoughts kept nagging at her in a contradictory manner. This was wrong, she shouldn't risk her friendship with Miguel! But it felt so right! Her heart fluttered like never before and for the first time ever, Katie Bennett felt alive. Like she had a true purpose in life for once. 

But the innocent kiss seemed to be fade into oblivion, replaced by a harder, more profound smooch. He was getting just a bit too intimate with her, going into waters she wasn't ready to let her toe into. 

When she felt his hand slid up to her thigh, she knew things had gone too far. 

"Miguel, stop!" She jerked away from him, sitting up on the blanket. 

"What is it?" he asked, surprised by her outburst. He couldn't read her emotions tonight, they seemed to fluctuate like the weather. 

"All the years I've seen you with Charity you've never pushed her this far sexually. Stop pushing me. What is it? Do you think I'm easy?" Her eyes were practically begging him in her vulnerable state to say no to her last question, despite her harsh tone of voice.

He sighed, his lips curving into a frown. He wanted to answer her question, tell her of course not, but he had a question that he wanted the answer to right away. Weighing more heavily on his mind, he answered her question with one of his own. "Is this once again about Charity?"

"Maybe," She huffed, crossing her arms together. She turned her attention to the water.

"Tell me the truth. Yes or no," he ordered, grabbing her chin to make her look him in the eye. 

"Yes!" she stated haughtily. "So what?"

"So what?" Miguel's voice began to rise. "So _what?! _I just spent two hours decorating this place for our date. Tried to make it perfect, just the way you'd like it. We just had the most wonderful kiss, the kiss to top all kisses, and all you can do is talk about her?!"

Katie remained quiet. Part of her knew he was right, but she wasn't exactly quick to admit to it. It wasn't in her nature.

Miguel exhaled a breath of air, trying to calm down. He didn't want their night to be ruined. Especially since it had just started. 

"I've never brought anyone here," he admitted to her, shrugging. "It was always off limits as a date location because it was _our_ special spot." 

Katie took in his words. It touched her heart. Miguel seemed to be as sentimental as her, at least in regard to the lake by the park. She could clearly see the loyalty and care in his eyes. He _did_ want her. She smiled, and slowly so did he. 

"How about we eat?" Miguel asked, changing the subject. The tension between them eased up a bit. "I'm pretty hungry."


	11. Chapter 11

"Life Changed By One Night"

Chapter 11:

"Here's the chicken," Miguel said, placing the poultry over by her. "It's cold by now, but -"

"I like it cold," Katie interrupted. 

"Whatever you like," Miguel stated, raising his soda can up for toasting. "To us."

Katie laughed. Leave it to Miguel to try to be formal at a picnic setting! "To you, me and tonight." She raised her own can, winking at him under the sunlight, which had almost disappeared. 

Reaching over, Katie grabbed a rose lying on the grass, gently breathing in its aroma before putting it back down. 

She noticed him staring at her. "What are you thinking about?" she asked softly. 

He looked at her thoughtfully. "I'm thinking about how this feels so right. And how I can't believe I could have had this four years ago, but didn't."

"Why would you think about that?" Katie questioned. "It's in the past. You can't change it. Why bother worrying about it?"

"You mean to tell me that there is nothing in your life, previously, that you wish you could change? Like go back in time to right the wrongs?"

Katie shook her head. "I have no regrets, Miguel."

"Not even about not telling me sooner that you loved me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it brought us here, to this day. I'm having fun, Miguel and I know we will have more of that tonight."

"The fun hasn't even begun," he flirted. 

"Well then bring it on," she invited comically. 

"I think I will!" he replied. Putting his food down, he leaned closer, grabbing and tickling her all over. 

Katie, who was very ticklish, began to protest playfully. "Stop, no, hahah, don't.... I mean... it." Her laughter echoed through the park. 

After the tickle fest, Katie sat up, straightening her top and pants. She touched her hair to make sure it hadn't gotten messed up by Miguel's incessant tickling. 

"What are you doing?" Miguel teased, half jokingly, half upset. "Are you trying to look good for me by 'fixing yourself up again?'"

Katie bit the side of her lip, an old habit of hers when she wasn't sure of what to say. "I am on a date." She eventually said, pointedly.

"But you're on a date with me." He protested, sliding his fingers through hers. "You don't have to try to impress me, Kay. I like you just the way you are. I want you to feel free, to be the same person I know you to be. The opinionated, sarcastic, angry, negative thinker of a best friend turned girlfriend."

"Hey!" Katie cried. "Is that supposed to be a compliment, calling me all of that?"

He shrugged mischievously. "If the truth hurts..."

"Watch it, Lo-Fitz," Katie sent a warning his way. 

"And if I don't?" Miguel goaded. 

Katie's face twisted into a satisfied sneer. "Run!" she ordered. 

With that, Miguel fleeted, running away from her as fast as he could. This was a game they used to play back in their youth. Whenever he'd mock or poke fun, she would start running after him. Even though the years had passed, this game of theirs hadn't withered away. 

Miguel ran at a sprinter's pace, but it didn't take Katie, with her long legs and former track and field experience, to quickly catch up to him, and hurl him down on to the grass. She bent down to his level and began to tickle him all over. 

"Did you forget I'm not ticklish?" Miguel asked her, grinning devilishly. 

"I guess I did," Katie replied sheepishly. 

The run had left her breathing heavily, and that process continued, until she felt Miguel's warm lips on hers once again. 

They stayed there on the grass, kissing, not realizing that they were perched right atop a small grassy plateau. One shuffle later, they both found themselves twirling down until they reached the bottom of the plain. Locked in each other's embrace, Katie asked him, "What just happened?" before they both bit into a frenzy of giddy laughter. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Miguel put his muscular arms around Katie, as they sat there watching the sun set for the day. Perched right between two trees, and atop the lake, the sun said its farewell as it descended, only to be replaced by nature's other worker, the moon. 

"What time is it?" Katie asked. 

"About nine thirty," he replied.

"The sun is setting pretty late today," Katie remarked. 

"It is almost summer."

"Summer," Katie realized. "Can you believe we're going to be graduating soon?"

"I can't wait," Miguel spoke. 

"I can," she protested. "Everything's going to change after we get our diplomas. I mean, are you me and Simone still going to be as close as we are now? Are we even going to go to the same college?"

"Everything will work out," Miguel said comfortingly. "Where are you going anyway? Have you made your decision?"

"Well I got accepted into University of Maine and Castleton College. Rejected from Boston."

"What about HU?" Miguel asked, referring to the local university. 

"I'm probably going to end up going there," Katie said grimly. 

"You don't sound too thrilled. That's where me and Simone are going."

"Really?!" Katie's enthusiasm went up a notch. "That's great."

"Uh-huh. That's why I can't wait. Now, tell me why you're not pleased."

"Well," Katie shifted her weight around. "I want to go to college, I really do. But see, I thought that just like Noah I'd go somewhere out of state. You know, leave Harmony. He did that and yet he still came back here. So I think, why bother trying to leave this town. It's always going to have a hold on me. I can never have the heart to leave."

Miguel nodded. "We are townies, Kay."

Sighing, Katie couldn't help but agree. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Two hours passed with Miguel holding Katie in his arms as they watched the lake water peacefully. They didn't speak much, for they had a connection that didn't require the use of the tongue to form words. 

"Are you sleeping?" Miguel whispered, nudging her. 

"Almost," she replied back, her eyes closed. 

"I have just the thing to wake us up!" Miguel exclaimed, jumping up. His legs felt numb after having been in a seated position for so long, but his newfound energy overpowered it. 

"What's that?" Katie asked reluctantly. She wasn't sure if she wanted to do anything rather than have Miguel hold her in his arms as they lay there with their thoughts, but he seemed to have other ideas. 

"How about a midnight swim?" he suggested from a few yards away, his eyes crinkling up visibly through the darkness. 

"Are you kidding?" Katie asked, flabbergasted. She loved taking late night dips, but the water was not suitable for swimming. Plus, she didn't even have a bathing suit!

Not answering her, Miguel went behind a tree, emerging a minute later, clad in a white T-shirt and a pair of shorts. 

"You're serious," Katie marveled. 

"Of course I am!" Miguel insisted. 

"I'm not going to go swimming in these," Katie pointed to her clothes. 

"I know. I came prepared. I asked Paloma for a tank top and some shorts. Throw 'em on and come join me!"

Well she had a bathing suit now. She supposed she could deal with the freezing water. Maybe it would wake her up from the lazy and sleepy demeanor that had encompassed her the past two hours. 

"Ok, give me a minute," Katie grabbed the clothes and went behind a tree to change. 

As soon as Katie returned and so much as put her toe into the cold water, Miguel, wasting no time, drenched her wet with water he shoved her way. 

Soaked and shaking, but more set on getting revenge, Katie swam up to him, dunking his head down on the water with her hands. 

He came up for air, jolting the water out of his hair and ears. His eyes sparkled in fun. 

The stars glistened, illuminating the small lake, giving it a midnight blue hue that was unmatchably unique. 

He stayed there, now alone, his back touching the water, as he looked up at the stars. They shone down on him, and for a passing second he could feel that this night had been written in the stars once. That he was meant to have these special moments with his Kay one night. Tonight. He smiled, as the quiet water surrounded him. Absently, he called out her name. "Kay?"

There was no answer. So he called out again, but this time louder. "Kay?"

Before he could open his mouth again, there was a big splash and he could feel Katie's body above his as he went underneath the water. Sputtering, he stood up.

"Did I scare you, silly?" she joked. 

"You can never scare me," he insisted, his eyes searching her counter-clockwise. 

She could see the desire in his eyes. The fire that was burning inside. It was all for her. 

"Where did you go?" he asked. 

"To get some water. All that swimming made me thirsty."

"You know, I'm feeling kind of thirsty, too," Miguel flirted. He bent closer, their heads almost touching. Katie could feel the electricity rippling through the two of them. She licked her lips. He was thirsty all right! 

"How about you," he insinuated, his face so close that she could practically taste the salt from his lips, "get us some water?"

"Aww, is that all?" Katie groaned, disappointed. 

"Yeah, what did you think I wanted?" Miguel asked innocently. 

"Nevermind," Katie grumbled. "I'll be right back." She turned to go, but he held her hand, his grip bringing her closer to him. He let go of his hold on her arm, instead wrapping one arm around her waist, and using the other to grab the back of her head and inch her into a salty, mouth-watering kiss. 

Once they parted, he uttered the only words his mind could think of it. The words in his heart: "I love you." 


	12. Chapter 12

"Life Changed By One Night"

Chapter 12:

"What did you just say?" Katie asked, breaking away from his kiss. 

"I said I love you." He gazed at her, waiting for some kind of sign to see how she felt about that. 

"Are you sure?" was all she could ask_. _

"Of course I am! Would I lie to you?"

"Well, no, but -"

"See this?" Miguel interrupted, taking her hand and placing it on his heart. He squinted at her mysteriously, before grinning. "It's yours."

Katie broke into a smile. "Where were we?" she asked amorously. 

"It's not where _were_ we," Miguel said. "It's where we're_ going _to be. And I would have to say there." He pointed to the sandy shore.

"And what are we going to do when we get there?" Katie asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"We're going to stop talking that's for sure," Miguel replied, as he carried her up and over to the sand, laying her down gently.

They laid down on the sand, feeling it absorb their wet skins. They kissed passionately, going just a bit further than their previous kisses. Miguel's hands rested on Katie's leg, as they shared their liplock. 

Losing touch with the time, they continued to kiss in front of the lake, as the moon shed her light on them. 

"Wait a minute!" Katie screeched a little bit later. "What time is it, Miguel?"

Miguel squinted his eyes, trying to read the time on his watch, but it was too dark to be able to make out the numbers. 

"I think it's three am, Kay," Miguel stated. "That's what it looked like to me."

"Three a.m!" Katie cried. "Oh, Mom and Dad are going to kill me! It's past curfew. I never come home this late. And I told them I was just going out on a date...."

"Don't worry. I'll walk with you to your car. I should be leaving too," Miguel said reluctantly. 

Katie stood up, wiping the sand from her shorts. She shivered. 

"Are you cold?" Miguel questioned.

"Yeah, actually. You kept me warm for a while, but now -"

"I have just the thing," Miguel replied. He took out two large towels from a duffel bag, wrapping it around her. 

"Thanks," Katie said. Her gaze traveled to a tree nearby. She remembered that tree so well. Twelve years ago, Miguel and Katie had been to this very spot, leaving a carving on that tree. It read "Miguel and Katie BFF!"

"What are you looking at?" Miguel asked, as he put the picnic blanket inside his duffel bag. 

"That," Katie pointed. Taking Miguel's hand, she walked closer to the tree so he could see it better. 

"Ohh," he said knowingly, his face growing into a smile. "I almost forgot about that you know."

"I better get going," Katie said unwillingly a minute later. 

"Ok," Miguel answered. Grabbing the duffel bag and picnic basket, they sauntered off the park. 

Words of love were spoken as they bid each other farewell in the parking lot. 

"Call me when you get home. I want to make sure you get there safely."

"Ok," Katie said, opening her car door. "And Miguel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight." She gave him a quick peck at the lips before getting inside and driving off. 

Veering into the main roads, Katie put the music on full blast. "That was great!" she screamed to herself. She couldn't have pictured a better night with the man of her dreams. Everything had been perfect. Her heart was so content that she didn't even care about the possible punishment she might have to deal with for missing her curfew. 

Katie parked her car in the family driveway, noticing that the lights weren't on. She placed a quick call to Miguel, letting him know that she had made it home, before she proceeded inside. 

Letting herself in, Katie made her way up the stairs on her tip toes and was almost inside her room when she heard her name being called. It almost made her heart jump out of her skin, but she turned back to see who had called out to her. 

"Katie," the person whispered. "You finally made it home, huh? I've been waiting for you to arrive."

"Jessica?" Katie whispered back. 

"Yeah. Everyone's asleep. But I wanted to know how your date went. Can we talk in the kitchen?"

"Sure," Katie answered. They went down the stairs. 

Jessica turned on one of the kitchen lights and they sat down to talk. 

"You look happy," Jessica marveled. She could only imagine what Miguel must have done to put that kind of expression on her older sister's face. 

"I am," Katie agreed. "It was the greatest night of my life."

"I don't remember you going out in those clothes?" Jessica asked, her eyebrows furrowed inquisitively. 

Katie peered down at what she was wearing. Realizing she was still in Paloma's outfit, she burst out laughing. "No, actually. Miguel suggested we swim at the lake and he had come prepared. These are Paloma's."

"Oh how sweet!" Jessica squealed. "What else did you guys do?"

Katie turned a raised eyebrow in her direction. "You're too young to know, little sister," she kidded. 

"Aww, come on! I'm only one year younger than you," she protested. "What else happened tonight? He did kiss you, right?"

"Profusely," Katie sighed, remembering how it felt to have his lips on top of hers. "He was so romantic. When I got there, he had a picnic set up, with rose petals surrounding us. It was beautiful."

"What else? What else?" Jessica acted like a five year old child who was being shown toy after toy at a toy store. 

Katie laughed. "Well he did say the L word."

Jessica smiled, but she couldn't help ask, "On a first date?"

"Come on, Jess. This isn't about just _any_ couple. This is me and Miguel. After the history we've shared, saying I love you on our first date is nothing major."

"Well, that's great!" Jessica said, shrugging. "But you were out for eight hours. Mom and Dad aren't going to be too pleased."

"Ahh, I don't care," Katie said firmly, waving the notion off with one hand. "After a night like the one I've had tonight, a little bit of being grounded is something I can live with."

Jessica nodded. 

"How's it going with Mom and Dad?" Katie asked, on a different subject. "Did they have another fight?"

"Yeah," Jessica replied dejectedly. 

"About David?"

"Yeah," she repeated. 

Katie sighed.

"Do you actually think they'll get a divorce?" Jessica peered at her sister hopefully, praying she'd say no. She was afraid that her parents' marriage was going to come to that. 

"I'm not going to lie to you, Jess," Katie said, motioning with her hands how she felt. "I think they will. But I could be wrong."

"I hope you are wrong."

"Me too," Katie said, yawning. "I'm tired. I'm going to go to sleep. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'll be up soon," Jessica responded, absent-mindedly. 

"Don't worry, ok?" Katie said sympathetically, giving her sister a hug. 

"Ok. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." 


	13. Chapter 13

"Life Changed By One Night"

Chapter 13:

"Dammit, Sam, we've been through this before." 

Katie awoke to her mother's voice coming from outside her bedroom. 

"I'm aware of that, _Gra_ce," she could hear her father bitingly say her mother's name, "but I am your husband. And I don't appreciate the way you're still letting David live in your B&B. He was _never_ your husband!"

"I _know_ that!" Grace yelled. 

Katie sat up in bed, removing the hair from her eyes. Here were her parents, fighting again. The Bennett house had turned into a warzone, and her, as well as Noah, Jessica and her Uncle Hank were right in the middle of it all. 

Katie opened the door, and walked into the hallway where her parents were. Brushing her hair and teeth were the last thing on her mind as she glared at her parents, her hands on her hips. 

"Good morning," she hissed loudly, causing them to go silent. "Are you ever going to stop fighting?!"

"Morning?" Grace sneered, ignoring her question. "It's 12:30 pm. What time did you come home last night?"

"Why don't you answer my question before I answer yours," she said disdainfully. 

"Fine," Grace said through clenched teeth. "No, I don't think we're ever going to stop fighting. Not when your father is being this pigheaded."

"I don't recall trying to save my marriage being pigheaded," Sam retaliated as Grace stormed off. 

Sam turned his attention to his oldest daughter. "What time did you come home last night, Katie?"

"Around three," Katie replied without flinching. She knew he might get upset, but she also knew that he'd take it better than her mother would. 

His anger had dissipated slightly but he still asked, "Don't you think that's late for just a date with some boy?"

"Some boy?" Katie asked oddly. It just came to her realization that she hadn't informed her father of the new man in her life. "I went out with Miguel, Daddy."

"Miguel?" Sam asked. "You're going out with Miguel now? Since when?"

"Since last night. Yesterday was our first date."

"Oh," Sam said, as he tried to come to grips with knowing that the young man who he had helped raise after Martin Fitzgerald had disappeared, was now dating his oldest daughter. He would have to think of that later. "Katie next time you're going to come home that late can you tell me ahead of time?" Sam asked her intelligently, treating her as the adult she was.

"Sure, Daddy," she replied, but her thoughts had traveled somewhere else. "Umm, what's happening between you and Mom?"

"I'm going to visit Ethan down at his office. I think he's working today."

Sam seemed oblivious to Katie and her question. 

"Why are you visiting Ethan at his _office?"_ There was no answer. "Daddy?" she asked, just a bit louder to grab his attention. 

"Isn't it quite obvious? I'm going to ask him to draw divorce papers up," Sam said, fuming. 

"No, Daddy!" Katie cried out, spontaneous tears forming around her eyes. There always had been the talk of it, but she hadn't thought about the day when it would actually happen. 

"I'm sorry, honey. Frankly, I'm tired of trying to stop it from happening. She wants to have a family with David and John."

"But what about _this_ family?" Katie asked desperately. "What about us?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm so sorry, honey." 

The tears brimming her eyes, Katie made her way downstairs, leaving her father alone. 

"Jessica!" she shouted. 

She found her sister sitting in the kitchen table with Charity. Both were silent. 

Storming in through the door that separated the kitchen from the living room, Katie cried out a "Did you hear?" to her sister. 

Jessica nodded quietly, not having to ask what the question was in reference to. 

"I can't believe this is happening," Katie shrieked, hugging her sister, who had a pained expression on her face. 

"Me neither," Jessica whispered. 

Charity stood up from her seat and joined the two girls in a hug. 

Katie's hissing made her step back: "Get off right now."

Katie's tears were replaced by a deep, fiery anger. 

"I'm just trying to help!" the blonde girl exclaimed, waving a red flag. 

"You can't help," Katie yelled vehemently. "So don't even try."

"What's going on?" Grace Bennett asked, coming down the stairs into where the others were. 

"How can you do this to Daddy? To us?" Katie screamed as loudly as her lungs would let her. 

"Do what?" Grace shot back. 

"Destroy this family! The family that has been yours for over twenty three years! How can you replace us for another?" Katie was struggling to keep her composure and her tone of voice in check. 

"Stop with the sentimentality. Can't you see your father and I can't get along anymore?"

"Can't or won't?!" Katie bit off. 

"Does it matter?"

"I think it does. Your obviously in love with that con artist David. How can you love a person who trickes you? Lies to you!"

"That's none of your business," Grace folded her arms across her chest. 

"It _is_ my business. I am your daughter. Or I guess I should say _was."_ The tears escaped, falling down her face. 

"Oh, honey," Grace said sympathetically. "You _are_ my daughter. You always will be." She reached over, opening her arms to let her daughter into a hug, but Katie pushed her away in the same manner as she had done to Charity a few minutes ago. 

"From this moment on I am no longer you're daughter," she stormed off, banging the kitchen door behind her. 

Jessica watched her sister leave the house angrily. She couldn't help but wish to follow in tow. What was keeping her here? It wouldn't change a thing. Her parents marriage was dying, having once gone from promising to perishable.

Refusing to give her mother an inch of sympathy, Jessica followed after her sister. When Katie was mad, only the Lord knew what she could do. She had to keep an eye on her, make sure she didn't do anything drastic. 

Jessica broke out into a jogger's pace, trying to follow her sister, who was headed in the direction of the B&B. 

"Oh no!" Jessica sighed to herself. She knew what her sister was out to do. 

"Welcome to the B&B. How can I help you?" John looked up from behind the desk to find his ex-half sister with a menacing look on her face. 

"Katie!" Jessica cried, bursting inside through the double doors. 

She found her sister with her fist balled up, beads of perspiration on her forehead, for lack of a better word, trying to beat John Hastings to a pulp. 

"You bastard!" Katie slapped him hard on the side of his face, sending him tumbling back in shock. 

"What the hell?" he asked, clutching his cheek, his anger rising. How dare Katie come in here with no form of justification for that slap! He looked at Jessica for some kind of explanation on Katie's behavior. 

Before Jessica could reply, Katie did it for her. "My parents are getting a divorce. You finally got everything you've always wanted! Aren't you happy?!" Seething with anger, Katie didn't bother waiting for acknowledgment. She turned to go. 


	14. Chapter 14

**"Life Changed By One Night"**

**Chapter 14:**

Ivy Winthrop, the beautiful beyond her years daughter of the former governor, strolled into the local coffeeshop. Nowadays, she had nothing to do. Her father's money was enough to tide her over until the rest of her days, but she hated her life. It seemed to serve no purpose and she never felt comfortable with the life she was handed on a silver platter. Being forced to marry herself into a loveless marriage which had lasted twenty-five years, and that had dissolved just last year, was not the way she imagined her life would turn out after she graduated from college. 

Her hands crept up to reach the necklace that lay just above her breasts, which was her only enjoyable possession. A locket bearing a picture of her first love. The love that still lingered on in her heart. _Samuel L.Bennett. _

"One day, Sam," she whispered to no one in particular. "One day you will be mine again. I don't know how but I know why. It's because we love each other." She smiled, satisfied with her theory as she ordered some food and went to sit down. 

Around the same time, Katie Bennett burst into the Cafe, tears streaming down her face. A brunnette who resembled Katie followed her. They sat down at a table not too far away from Ms. Winthrop, who had a clear view of the two teenagers. 

The older looking girl was crying so emotionally that Ivy's heart went out to her. The younger one placed a sisterly hand around the girl's shoulder. She was crying too, but her pain was expressed more subtly. 

Ivy narrowed her eyes in confusion. These girls looked familiar, but she couldn't place it from where. This was a small town, but Ivy had long since given up any social activities. 

Standing up, Ivy walked over to their table. 

"Excuse me, dears," she said sincerely. "I couldn't help but see the two of you crying. Can I help in any way?"

Katie brushed her tears away before answering. "Thank you, ma'am, but I don't think so."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to," Ivy shrugged. "I'm here."

Jessica smiled, remembering having seen this woman before, but she couldn't remember where from. "Thank you, Mrs. umm -"

"Winthrop."

"Winthrop?" Katie cut in. "As in relation to Ethan Winthrop?"

"He's my son," Ivy nodded proudly. "Do you know him?"

"Well, yeah, he's our half brother," Katie said dryly. 

"You're the Bennett girls?" Ivy asked, astounded.

"Yes," Katie and Jessica screeched. 

"Sam and Grace's children...." Ivy whispered, forgetting about the two females looking at her. That's why they looked familiar, she thought to herself. They were there the night Sam found out the truth about Ethan's true parentage. 

"Not anymore," Katie bit off. 

"I beg your pardon?"

"They're getting a divorce. That's why we are so sad."

The words hit Ivy like a bullet in her back. Very unexpected. She suddenly became aware that she might be smiling. She had to keep her personal feelings inside. Sure she loved the prospect that her Sam was a free man again, but it still bothered her to see the effects his divorce was having on his two daughters. 

"That's terrible," she remarked. 

"Is it?" Katie replied haughtily.

"Of course," Ivy protested, feeling her cheeks grow hot, as if she was finally being stripped of her sheep costume and being exposed as the wolf she was. But that metaphor couldn't be used for her, even though this audacious girl was making her feel that way. 

"I'm wondering what you're intentions are, _Miss_ Winthrop," Katie exclaimed angrily. John had been a great punching bag for Katie's rage earlier that day, but it seemed like her next target would be the blonde woman she was facing. 

Ivy's lips narrowed. Keeping her exasperation in check, she replied carefully. "Sweethearts, Sam and I had a special romance before he met your mother." She tried to explain herself to the girls. How ironic; she had come to their table to have them offer their information to her, but they had spun it on her. She was the one talking now, while they listened intently and analytically to every word that escaped from the woman's red lips.

"Listen, ma'am," Katie interrupted halfway through Ivy's account of her past with Sam. "I don't care how, what and why you and my father were together at one point. All I know is that you had a son with him, a son that was deemed a Crane all his life until not long back. I don't know why you waited all that time to tell my father the truth about his son, but it better not be to win his love back again. Listen, lady, we just lost our parents to a manipulative man who won my mother's heart. Much as I can't stand my mother right now, I want my family to be together. They mean the world to me. And you better not do anything to jeopardize it more."

Ivy's eyes bulged. This girl sure matched her in wit and gall! Much as she loathed having someone stronger and wiser than her, she felt a sense of admiration for the young woman who reminded her of herself at that age. 

"I'm not trying to jeopardize anything. I understand how you want your family to be together. I can perceive it. I never had a close-knit family, not even after I got married and raised kids. I'll admit I still love Sam, but if anything is going to happen between us, it's going to be by the natural course of events. No manipulation or schemes."

"Good," Katie nodded, while Jessica gave an apologetic smile to Ivy for Katie's behavior. 

"Tell your father I say hi," Ivy said, before discreetly walking away. 

"What is the matter with you?!" Jessica hissed once Ivy was out of earshot.

"Hey," Katie defended herself, having expected her sister's outburst. "Seems like everyone is trying to break up our parents."

"Everyone isn't David and Ivy, Katie," Jessica scolded. "And they're not _trying_ to break them up anymore. They already succeeded."

Katie closed her eyes in dejection. Her sister was right. But boy was she hoping it wasn't so. 

______________________________________________________________________________

"Charity?" There came a knock at the girl's bedroom. 

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" Grace asked. 

"Sure," Charity called. 

Grace let herself in, to find her neice reading a book on her bed. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi," Charity nodded. 

"Honey, I'm sure by now you've heard that your Uncle Sam and I are getting a divorce."

"I have," she commented, her face not obvious to much emotion, if any. 

"Well, I've decided to go and live with David and John in the B&B until the divorce gets finalized. After all it is my property. After I am legally divorced from Sam, we can think about moving to a real home."

Charity frowned. "I understand, Aunt Grace," she said. She opened the forgotten book and resumed her reading. 

"Honey, I don't think you do," Grace continued gently. "I want you to come live with us."

She dropped the book for the second time in two minutes. "What?"

"That's right. Now I know it will be a bit weird, you and me and David and John all living together as a family when in truth you are dating his son, but I think it's a nice and long overdue change in setting for us."

"But, but, what about Katie? And Jessica?" Charity sputtered. "And Noah, too?"

"Well honey, Katie and Jessica made it clear how they feel about the situation. And I know what their answers would be if I were to ask them what I just told you. As for Noah, he is too grown now to be living with his parents, or parent for that matter."

"But," she pressed, pausing suddenly as she realized that she was at a loss for words, as well as for disagreement. She wanted the big family, Sam, Grace, Katie, Jessica, Noah and even Uncle Hank. She also wanted the extended family of John and David. Knowing she couldn't have both, she made her decision. "Ok, Aunt Grace. I'll live with you."

"Good," Grace nodded, patting her hand. "Do you want to start packing now?"

Charity gulped. How was she to know their move would be so soon coming? But she nodded reluctantly as her Aunt left. Looking around the room that had been hers for the past four years, Charity burst into tears at the thought that she would be moving into a building consisting of rooms, but without a homey appearance she took for granted having lived here. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Life Changed By One Night"

Chapter 15:

There came a knock at the door to Ethan Winthrop's legal office. The room, which was small in nature, but spacious enough for the lawyer to be able to consult with clients face to face, was bland in contrast to his former office at Crane Industries. But Ethan had long since stopped comparing his present to his past. Sure he didn't have the luxuries that came with having Crane as a last name, but he was quickly getting used to this lifestyle. The hard working middle class. 

It was Saturday afternoon, and Ethan was getting ready to close down for the day in about an hour or so. As a lawyer for the Cranes, he never had to work on the weekends. But he enjoyed coming to his office, dressed a bit more casually than on business days, and give his services when and where needed. 

"Come in," Ethan called to the person outside. He didn't look up, jetting down information on a legal pad. 

"Hello... Ethan," Sam said once entering his son's office. Even after one year, he had trouble referring to the man as his son.

"Sam!" Ethan looked up, surprised to see his father. He wanted to ask what brought him here, before he remembered his manners. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Ethan," Sam replied. "And you? Busy?"

"No," Ethan said, pushing aside some paperwork. "Is everything ok, Sam?"

"Yes and no," Sam said nervously. "You remember Grace right?"

Ethan nodded. 

"Well, she and I are getting a divorce."

Ethan's eyebrows shot up. Even though he was so close to the situation at hand, he had to act like the professional he was. No need to know the details if it weren't relevant to the case. "I'm sorry to hear that," he mustered. 

"Thank you," Sam smiled slightly. "But I can't have my divorce without a lawyer. And..."

"Of course, Sam," Ethan interrupted, "I'd love to be your lawyer. But you see, I can't be. I am your son, and once the judge realizes that, or even worse, if Grace uses that against you in court, you might not win the case."

"There's nothing to win, Ethan," Sam responded matter-of-factly. "My children are all grown. Only Jessica is a minor, and she can decide who she wants to live with. We have already talked about who's going to live where and get what. I just want to get the divorce ball rolling."

Ethan thought it through for a minute before speaking. "Ok, Sam. I'll help you. Do you want to start on the divorce papers now?"

"If you have time, son," Sam said gently. 

Ethan smiled a small smile. Son. It felt so good to hear his real father say that. "Sure, Dad," he replied nonchalantly. 

Sam beamed wholeheartedly for the first time that day. 

Ethan handed him some papers, going over the different points and such as Sam got to filling out the forms. 

Once they finished most of the paperwork, Sam got up to leave, but not before saying "How's your mother doing, Ethan?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Katie and Jessica were on their way home from the B&B when they ran into Simone and Miguel. 

"Hey," Simone called to them. 

"Hi," Jessica and Katie replied. 

"Hello ladies," Miguel said, draping an arm around Jessica while his eyes were glued on Katie.

Jessica and Simone looked at Katie with their trademark what's up with the two of you look, which Katie couldn't miss. She winked at both of them, silently letting them know that she'd let them in on everything later. 

"What are you two up to?" Katie asked her friends. 

"Well we were on a date you see, and you and Jess finally found out our secret," Miguel joked. 

Simone giggled. "No more pretending to be 'just friends' now!"

"Is that so?" Katie asked, stepping closer to Miguel. 

"My, my, Kay are you jealous?" he taunted.

Katie laughed, rolling her eyes. The presence of friends made her forget the problems with her family. 

"Why would I be? It's obvious how much in love the two of you are!" 

Miguel turned to Simone, and she to him. He playfully wrapped his arms around her and pretended to whisper into her ear. All the while causing Simone to laugh uncontrollably, especially at the expression of worry on Katie's face.

"He's mine, girl!" Katie explained, half jokingly, half seriously to Simone. 

Simone threw her hands up in mock fit, as if she were sitting in a beauty salon relaying gossip to her peers. "I know, but he can't seem to keep his hands _off_ of me!" 

Jessica and Miguel burst out laughing, while Katie stood there, unsure of what to say next. Miguel spoke for her.

"You know you're the only girl for me, Kay," he said, taking her hand assuringly. 

"I better be," she cajoled.

He bent over and kissed the tip of her nose. 

"You wanna walk with me?" she whispered. 

"Sure, where to?" 

"My house."

"Let's go," he said. 

"I'll see you at home, Jess, ok?" Katie asked. "You wanna come over Simone?"

"Yeah," said the black girl. 

"Ok, we'll see you there," Katie said as she took Miguel's hand and walked away. 

______________________________________________________________________________

"So what happened between them last night?" Simone asked Jessica. She knew she'd find out the details from Katie herself, but she was just dying to know right now.

"Well she says they had a great time," Jessica passed on the information. They continued to walk while Jessica went on and on in lengthy notes about her sister's date with Miguel. "She got home around 3 am. Her date lasted eight hours!"

"Eight hours?" Simone asked flabbergasted. "I don't even sleep for eight hours in one day!"

Jessica laughed. "Go figure. That's Katie and Miguel for you."

"They're cute together. Like me and Chad," Simone said. "Speaking of which, when are you going to find yourself a boyfriend?"

Jessica burst into giddy laughter the rest of the way home. Typical Simone, the matchmaker. 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

  
Katie grew quiet during her walk with Miguel. 

"Is everything ok?" he asked, concerned. 

Sighing, Katie figured it was time to tell Miguel the news about her parents's divorce. "Mom and Dad are getting a -" She paused. 

Miguel's eyes grew wide, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"They aren't!" he responded. He stopped walking and turned to face her.

Katie choked on her tears. "They are. It's over, Miguel, it's -" Unable to continue, Katie buried herself into Miguel's shirt, crying tears of pain. 

Family was so important to Katie. She didn't get along well with her mother, but more than she cared to admit, she needed her. She relied on her family as one unit, not the disintegrated bunch it had become. 

Miguel wrapped both arms around her, as she cried freely. Not until he had wiped the tears away from her face, and made her feel calm, did they enter the house. 

By that time, Katie had quickly made her way to the bathroom to wash her face, but Simone, who was already there, had seen her, with her hair disheveled and her eyes blotchy. She questioned Miguel about the condition of her friend. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennett are divorcing," Miguel whispered in a summary fashion. 

Simone was speechless. How awful to lose one's parents like that, especially after twenty some odd years of marriage! Once Katie got out of the bathroom, Simone hugged her reassuringly, saying little. Katie could tell she knew by now and she hugged her back, thankful to have her friends's support. 

Miguel suggested they all watch a movie together. Katie and Jessica agreed, while Simone, who knew this house well after all the slumber parties she shared with Katie, went to get some snacks for them all from the kitchen.

Turning on the television set, they searched channels until finding a movie they all enjoyed. An hour into the movie, they were interrupted by Charity's voice as she descended the stairs and saw her friend, cousins, and ex-boyfriend watching a movie. Miguel, who was on the floor, stood up and turned the living room lights on. Katie reluctantly shut the TV set off. 

"What are you guys doing?"

"Well we _were_ watching a movie," Katie bit off rudely. 

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Charity apologized while Katie gave a smirk at her words. 

"It's ok, Charity," Miguel attested. 

Charity smiled. 

"Thanks, Miguel. Well anyway, Katie, Jessica, I just wanted to let you know that I'm all packed. John's going to be over here in a few minutes to carry my suitcases."

"What?!" Katie asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to be living at the B&B with David, John and Aunt Grace. Didn't she tell you?"

Katie shook her head side to side in anger and wonder. Should she have been surprised? She supposed not. Charity was her mother's favorite. The only one she would want complete custody of. 

Tears formed around Katie's eyes. She tried to suppress the sob from escaping her mouth, but it was to no avail, even after cupping her mouth with her hand. She ran from the room, leaving everyone to look after her. 

Charity turned to look at Jessica. "I thought Aunt Grace had told you. I'm so sorry."

Jessica, who was genuinely fond of Charity, felt her nerves wear thin at her cousin overall. "Why don't you just leave now? I'm sure it will be better for everyone."

"I," Charity blinked back tears. "I'm sorry," she wiped at her eyes. 

Miguel, who figured he should give Katie some time alone to get over her anger, grabbed Charity's arm tenderly. "I want to talk to you in the kitchen."

She didn't respond, nor did she pull away when he led her there. 


End file.
